Cam
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Cam meets the Jungle Fury Rangers! And Cam is also reunited with an old friend and the pairing is Cam/Lily and Hunter/Tori. Enjoy this insane Power Rangers fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers! **

**Author's Note: Enjoy! And God Bless! **

Chapter one

Cam was in a store when all of the people started screaming at Rin Shi "what in the world are those things?" Said Cam.

The Rin Shi charged at Cam but Cam fought them all off and when all of the Rin Shi disappeared the jungle fury rangers came up, "what?" said the yellow ranger.

"No way he couldn't." said the blue ranger.

"I think he did" said the red ranger.

Then all three of the Jungle fury rangers took cam back to the jungle karma pizza, (up stairs) "hey RJ we have a guest." Said Casey.

"Oh, who?" Asked RJ.

"Hey RJ can't believe you didn't tell your friends about me." Said Cam.

"C- Cam!" Said RJ getting up out of his chair.

"Hey RJ you know this guy?" Asked Lily.

"Of course he does, by the way I'm Cam" Said Cam.

"I'm Lily and that's Casey and that's Theo." Said Lily.

The next day RJ gave Cam a job at the Jungle Karma Pizza, when Cam was caring out two pizzas when Casey, Lily, and Theo's sun glasses went off and Lily took the right side around Cam when Casey took the right side around Cam but Theo ran right into Cam and made a big mess "Theo!" Said Lily.

RJ came out and went over to them and said it was just a false alarm and also said "clean this mess up before customers leave."

**To ****Be ****Continued! ****Please ****R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that day, "RJ I think you should get rid of Cam." Said Theo.

"Why and where is Cam?" Said RJ.

Upstairs, "Yeah Lily!" Said Cam.

Lily was dancing to some new music that Cam brought over, "LILY!" (Music screech's to a stop) Said Theo.

"What?" Said Lily.

"We have to go to the store." Answered Theo.

"Okay we can take Cam along with us." Said Lily

At the store, "Okay we must not forget: Tomatoes, pepperoni, Tomato sauce, and Flour." Said Lily.

Cam got all of the ingredients while Theo went to the CDs "where is Theo?" Asked Lily.

"I dunno." Answered Cam.

To the CDs "Theo!" Exclaimed Lily.

"What?" Said Theo holding a Rap CD.

"You know what buster." Said Lily with an angry face.

Back at the Jungle Karma Pizza, Cam was helping Fran take orders, and cleaning off tables while Theo was playing one of their video games and RJ came out and said "Theo get back in that kitchen right now!"

"Yes RJ." Said Theo running into the kitchen.

Then Casey, Lily, and Theo's sunglasses went off, by the time the rangers got down there the monster had already went mega so the rangers made their megazord but the monster was destroying it when all of a sudden lasers hit the monster so it would let go of the rangers and it did "Did a helicopter with lasers just save us?" Said Lily.

"Yes it did." Answered Casey.

"Why is it green?" asked Theo.

"Need some help?" Said Cam.

"What he's a green ranger?" Said Theo angrily.

"I'll be back rangers!" Said the monster.

Back at the Jungle Karma Pizza (upstairs), "How did you become green ranger again?" asked RJ.

"I just made a new morpher got some power from the morphing grid and ta-da I'm green ranger again." Said Cam.**To ****Be****Continued! ****Please ****Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Writing to Tori

Dear Tori,  
>it has been a week since I moved here and I have gotten a job at the Jungle Karma Pizza and saw my best friend RJ and I think I'm in love with a girl named Lily and I am Green Ranger again.<br>Your friend Cam.

* * *

><p>Dear Cam,<br>WOW, it's sounds like you had a very exciting week! and your a ranger again I envy you!  
>Your friend Tori. <strong>To Be Continued! Please<strong> Reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4 Emailing to Hunter

Hunter,  
>I am green ranger again and I think I'm in love with a girl called Lily and I know you probaly don't care so what have you been doing?<br>Your Freind Cam.

* * *

><p>Cam,<br>I am now the crimson ranger again! And I'm going to propose to Tori soon! And Shane is sick and not sure about Dustin Blake broke a leg in a motocross race and that's about it.  
>Your Friend Hunter.<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter,<p>

Your a busy body!  
>Your Friend Cam.<p>

* * *

><p>Cam,<p>

Ha, ha, ha (sarcastic laugh) your not funny.  
>Your EX-Friend Hunter.<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter,<p>

I'm sorry  
>Your Freind Cam.<p>

* * *

><p>Cam,<p>

I forgive you.  
>Your Friend Hunter. <strong>To Be Continued! Please Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, "RJ!" Screamed Theo.

RJ bumpped his head under the sink "OW, what do you want Theo." RJ said in pain.

"Where's Lily." Said Theo in a demanding voice.

"Cam asked her out." Said RJ.

"WHAT?" Screamed Theo.

"I'm not going to say anymore." Said RJ.

"You better tell me!" Said Theo grabbing RJ's shirt.

"Let go of me or your fired." Said RJ.

"Fine." Said Theo leting go of RJ.

"I gotta find Lily and take her from that commputer nerd." Said Theo.

To Cam and Lily, "you look very pretty tonight Lily." Said Cam.

"Thanks you look very handsome tonight Cam." Said Lily.

Cam just smiled, after dinner Theo ran into the restrunt that Lily and Cam were at but they were gone Theo went to a table and picked up a check from Cam 'I hate you Cam for stealing my girl freind!' Thought Theo.

The next day at the Jungle Karma Pizza, Cam was working very hard Because Theo hadn't come in to work yet "Where is he?" RJ said to Lily.

"I don't know don't look at me." Said Lily.

Then Theo came in wearing blue jeans with one hole in each pant leg, a shirt with some wierd markings on it, a gold chain, and a baseball cap turned backwards RJ, Lily, Casey, and Cam all were staring at him "what are ya all lookin' at?" Said Theo.

"I'm not sure." Said Lily.

"Me nither." Said Cam.

"nor me." Said RJ.

"Hey I want some pizza now!" Said Theo.

So Lily gave Theo one small pizza "Finally!" Said Theo.

"And you thought I would fall for you." Said Lilly.

After Theo finished his pizza, "Check now!" Said Theo.

"Here's your check." Said Lily.

"This is one penny more!" Said Theo.

"Fine I will put one that one extra penny in there for you!" Said Lily.

"I'm so over worked." Mocked Theo.

Lily hit Theo on the arm so Theo got up and was going to smack Lily but Cam grabbed his arm and threw him out the door. "Thanks Cam." Said Lily.

"Anytime, so do you think we should give Theo his wallet back?" Asked Cam.

"After I take the ten bucks from it." Said Lily.

"Hey where's my wallet." Said Theo as he walked back in.

"Right here master just don't beat us master." Joked Lily.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Theo came back in and got his job back at the Jungle Karma Pizza "I hate you Cam." Theo said to Cam.

"I don't really care if you hate me or not." Said Cam.

"I think you are a geek." Theo said to Cam.

"You two stop it now!" Said Lily.

"Yeah before RJ hears us." Said Casey.

"I don't care." Said Theo.

Then Theo went to RJ up stairs "RJ." Said Theo.

"Yes Theo." Replied RJ.

"I hate you." Said Theo.

"Can you stop saying that." Said RJ.

Down stairs, A man came in the front door smoothed back his hair and went to a table, Cam went over to take his order "Okay what will it be?" Cam asked the man sitting in the chair at a table.

"Well Cam I would like a pepperoni pizza" Said Hunter.

"Hunter!" exclaimed Cam shakeing hands with his old friend, "I have so much to tell you."

"And I have so much to tell you." Said Hunter.

Then they heard someone falling down the stairs in the kitchen and Theo rolled out the door "OW!" Screamed Theo.

"Cam, who's this guy?" Asked Theo.

"It's Hunter he's an old friend." Said Cam.

"Well anybody who's a friend of Cam is an enemy of me." Replied Theo.

"He's not very cheerful." Said Hunter.

"Tell me about it." Said Cam.

"Cam how is your girlfriend doing?" Asked Hunter.

"Oh, fine." Replied Cam.

"You stole my girlfriend!" Theo Screamed at Cam.

That night, "Hunter where's Lily?" Cam Asked Hunter.

"I don't know." Replied Hunter.

Then they saw Lily come in with a bunch of groceries "Let me help you!" Said Hunter running over to Lily.

Then Theo came in and was hitting hunter with a mop but Cam stoped Theo "What are you doing?" Theo asked Cam.

"I'm trying to stop you from hurting anybody!" Replied Cam.

The next day, "I'll be going torrow." Said Hunter.

"Oh, that's a shame." Said Lily.

"Yeah." Said Casey.

"Bye Hunter." Said Theo.

Hunter just growled at Theo.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Theo walked into the Jungle Karma Pizza "Hey RJ give me your cash resister!" Said Theo with one of his hands in his pocket and the index finger extended like a gun.

RJ snapped his fingers and security gards came out and threw Theo outside "OW!" Said Theo as he hit the ground.

"Poor Theo." Lily said in a sarcastic voice.

"I will have my revenge RJ!" Said Theo.

Later that day Theo was sneeking around the building and then went inside Theo was wearing a long over coat and a wide brimed hat with black pants that were too long for his legs "Um, it's a very hot day are you sure you should be wearing all of that stuff?" Asked Lily.

"I'm sure and you should not be so rude." Theo said rudely.

"That wasn't very nice." Said Casey.

"I don't care twerp!" Said Theo.

"Hey who are you?" Said Lily.

"Your worst nightmare!" Said Theo.

Again security guards took Theo away "Bye Theo." Said Lily.

"I want my mommy!" Said Theo as he was being dragged out.

And Theo lost his job...again. **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Love

**Author's note: In this chapter I will prove that Cam is not a homosexual, since there are too many fics with Cam being a homosexual!**

The next few weeks after Theo lost his job again and Hunter came back and got hired on at the Jungle Krama Pizza, "Hey Cam!" Said Hunter walking into the Jungle Krama Pizza.

"Your late for work." Said Cam wipeing off a table.

"Yeah sorry about that...I forgot to set my alram." Replied Hunter.

"Alram?" Asked Theo as he walked into the Jungle Krama Pizza.

"Yes, alram." replied Hunter as he turned to face Theo.

"You are a idiot!" Theo screamed in Hunter's face.

"Well maybe I think the same way about you!" Replied Hunter as he pushed Theo away from himself.

"Maybe..." Theo's words were drowned out by someone with a loud horn.

So Theo went to the guy with the horn slapped him on the back of the head the guy with the horn said "OW!" And then punched Theo in the face.

"OW!" Theo also screamed as he fell on his butt.

Dusk that day Cam and Lily were the only ones left in the front part of the Jungle Krama Pizza "Uh..Lily?" Asked Cam.

"What?" Replied Lily turning to face Cam.

"I-I love you." Said Cam.

"I love you too Cam." Replied Lily as she ran into his arms and they kissed.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Theo's evil plan

**Author's note: Yeah I am on the next chapter, and don't forget to watch the last day of power rangers dino thunder on nicktoons! **

So the next day Theo had a plan to get rid of Cam but he had to be very careful to plant a letter in the mail box and to run away from it so Cam would see the letter and dump Lily 'a brilliant plan!' Theo thought to himself

So Theo ran home, pulled out a pice of paper, and got an ink pen, and began to write: Dear Cam, I don't love you anymore and you need to get a life and go away! Go back to blue bay harbor please! I don't love you!  
>~Lily~<p>

Then Theo ran to the JKP's mail box and stuffed the letter in "There, now Cam will go and leave Lily alone!" Screamed Theo with his arms in the air.

"Hey, quit the screaming stupid!" Screamed Hunter throwing a bucket of water on Theo.

"Yeah, thanks pal." Said Theo with his eyes closed and spitting water out of his mouth.

So Theo ran to the store, Hunter went outside to get the mail and he saw there was a letter for Cam so Hunter took the letter to Cam, Cam opened it up and read the letter and laughed "what does it say?" Hunter asked Cam looking over his shoulder.

"Here." Said Cam giving Hunter the letter.

Hunter read the letter and then Hunter bursted out laughing "Theo really thinks he can fool us!" Said Hunter grabbing the table laughing.

"Hunter, Cam!" Exclaimed a female voice.

Cam and Hunter both looked up and saw Tori standing there "Hi Tori." Hunter and Cam both said sheepishly.

"What are you two doing?" Tori asked Hunter and Cam with a confused look on her face "and what's so funny?"

"Look." Said Hunter handing the letter to Tori.

Tori read the letter and said "what's so funny about this?" Asked Tori looking at Cam with that same confused face.

"Don't you see?" Cam asked Tori.

"No." Said Tori shaking her head.

"It's Theo trying to break up Lily and me!" Said Cam throwing both of his arms out and hitting Hunter in the face.

"Ow!" Said Hunter grabbing his own face.

"Oh, sorry Hunter." Said Cam patting Hunter on the back.

"Are you okay Hunter?" Asked Tori.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Replied Hunter.


	10. Chapter 10 It's a mad world

**Author's note: Enjoy!**

**Please Review!**

The next day Theo came in with a frying pan, walked over to Hunter who was cleaning off a table, then Theo hit Hunter's hands with the frying pan "OW!" Hunter exclaimed.

Then Theo took off running with Hunter hot on his heels then all of a sudden Theo stopped and turned around and morphed "Jungle beast spirit unleashed!" Exclaimed Theo going through the movments.

"Oh so you want to play like that?" Hunter asked Theo while pointing at the menacing blue ranger "Thunder storm, ranger form ha!" Said Hunter going through the thunder ninja movments.

"Call to the beast inside unleash the jaguar!" Exclaimed Theo, with blue flames on him then a ghostly jaguar came out of him attacking Hunter.

"Thunder shield!" Exclaimed Hunter, turning his thunder staff into a shield.

The jaguar hit the shield and then bounced off the shield "Whoa that was close!" Exclaimed Hunter taking a deep breath threw his air system.

"STOP IT NOW YOU GUYS!" Screamed Tori, running to get in between both of them with some of her golden blonde hair in her face as she looked from side to side at both of the boys with both of her arms out and palms open as well.

"Power down!" Hunter and Theo both said in unison as their spandex suits fell off into a million pices and disappeared.

Tori ran her hair back with her hands and gave out a sigh, as she walked off, Hunter ran after her and when he caught up to Tori, he put one of his arms around her shoulders, and they walked somewere private "Okay they're weird." Said Theo looking at the direction they were walking in.

Hunter and Tori were at the park standing under a tree kissing passionately and when they pulled apart Hunter said lovingly "I love you Tori."

"I love you too Hunter." Replied Tori looking up at Hunter with puppy dog eyes.

Meanwhile, Cam is having his moments, Cam and Lily were kissing passionately under some other tree but unfortunately Theo saw them kissing, so he quickly ran back to his house, got his chain saw out of his garage and quickly ran back to the tree that Cam and Lily were kissing under but by the time he got back Cam and Lily were gone Theo looked up at the sky and screamed "NNNNNOOOOO!"

Back at the JKP, it was 10:30 P.M. so Hunter and Tori went to their hotel room, and Cam stayed with all of Jungle Fury rangers, when RJ was locking up the shop he heard a noise it sounded like a wolf howl so RJ went outside with a mixed look on his face and there it was, a half-man, half-wolf being stood there but it could talk "Hey RJ, how do you like my costume!" Exclaimed Theo in a wolf man outfit.

"Theo what are you doing in that outfit?" Said RJ with a no nonsense look on his face.

"I'm going to scare Cam out of JKP, RJ!" Screamed Theo with his arms in the air.


	11. Chapter 11 Emailing to Dustin

Dustin how've you been? It's been a long time since we've seen or even talked to each other.

~Cam~

* * *

><p>Oh, I've been fine I have a wife and kids, how have you been doing?<p>

~Dustin~

* * *

><p>Fine I know you don't care but I'm in love with a girl called Lily.<p>

~Cam~

* * *

><p>Oh, Cool Dude, but you're right I am busy now, but anyway I'm happy for you.<p>

~Dustin~

* * *

><p>Thanks bro.<p>

~Cam~

**To Be Continued! Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 RJ emailing to Dominic

Hey Dom, when are you getting back from your trip to europe to see one of your best friends?

Anyway Cam is here at the Jungle Karma Pizza, And Theo was gone COMPLEATLY HOPELESSLY MAD!

* * *

><p>Link:<p>

/watch?v=dwxUgefMStM

DOM THE MIGHTY!

* * *

><p>What the heck? Dom that is not a good joke! Come on do you really think I will copy and paste that link into google?<p>

* * *

><p>Come on RJ please!<p>

DOM THE UGLY!

* * *

><p>Hmm... Okay I'll do it.<p>

**Okay everyone I want you all to copy and paste that link into google and click on the video and give it views! **


	13. Chapter 13 Hunter emailing to Blake

Hey Blake, if you have anytime I would like to see my little bro again.

* * *

><p>So you want to see me again? Well just look on the news I've won eight championships in a row!<p>

* * *

><p>Awesome dude! So will I be seeing ya again sometime soon?<p>

* * *

><p>Maybe, maybe not, it all depends.<p>

* * *

><p>Depends on what?<p>

* * *

><p>My mood.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok. Also Cam is at this place called the Jungle Karma Pizza and this insane guy called Theo is trying to get him out of there but he has failed his latest try was to scare Cam out but that failed.<p>

* * *

><p>Weird. Lots of luck bro.<p>

**To Be Contuined! Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14 Theo gets desperate

_**A/N: THEO IS GETTING VERY DESPERATE TO GET LILY BACK BUT WILL HE DO IT? READ TO FIND OUT!**_

The next day was a holiday so all of the workers got the day off so Hunter, Casey, and Cam were going up to play basketball but Hunter saw a hole in the celling "Hey guys there's a hole in the celling." Said Hunter pointing at the hole.

They all looked in and saw Theo cutting a rope with a box on the end of it, it would fall through the celling if the rope was cut all the way!

"Theo what are you doing?" Asked Cam looking at Theo like Theo was insane (which he is).

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Screamed Theo still cutting the rope with a dull knife.

"Why are you trying to kill us all?" Also asked Hunter.

"Because if I can't have Lily no one will!" Answered Theo still trying to cut the rope.

So Hunter got Theo down, once Theo was back down he stormed into the room that the guys were going to play basketball in.

He saw Lily laying on the couch with an engagement ring on "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Screamed Theo pointing at the ring like it was some type of bug.

"It's an engagement ring that Cam gave me last night." Replied Lily still laying on the couch and looking at Theo upside down.

Then Theo stormed out of the room pushing Hunter, Cam, and Casey out of his way.

_**To be continued. Please review.**_


	15. Chapter 15 RJ is back

_**A/N: Sorry everbody I forgot about RJ! But this chapter will have RJ in it!**_

A few hours later, "what happened to RJ?" Asked Hunter looking around the room that they were going to play basketball in.

"He left early in the day but he left a note." Replied Lily getting up out of the couch and giving Hunter the note.

Hunter read the note to them all "Dear freinds, I will be gone for a couple of days so I'm leaving Casey in charge, and Casey don't give Fran another raise like the last time I left. I'm not going to say where I'm going or anything! I will be back in a couple of days. RJ."

"Why did he give the note to you?" Casey asked Lily with a mean look on his face.

"Because I got up at the right time and you didn't." Replied Lily putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Uh-oh! We better get the celling fixed!" Screamed Cam running out of the room and calling the repair people.

After the celling was fix they all were chillin' out.

To the front of the building, RJ came back early when he went inside he heard something crying he looked underneth a table and saw Theo there all curled up with his head in his knees "what's wrong?" Asked RJ holding up the table cloth.

"Everything's okay! I'm just a little upset because Lily's not mine!" Replied Theo still in that same posstion.

"I know how you feel." Replied RJ looking down at the floor but quickly looking back up to look at Theo and pulled Theo out from underneath the table.

"Now you better stop crying Theo." RJ said looking down at Theo and he spoke in a fatherly voice.

Then RJ went upstairs and went into the room, he saw Cam sitting in his chair, Hunter and Casey playing basket ball and Hunter hanging off of the rim of the hoop, and Lily was dancing to some loud music.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?" Screamed RJ staring at them in shock and disapointment.

A few minutes later RJ had them all lined up side-by-side and going over the rules "I said to you all that my chair was off limits! And messing up the room playing basketball meanly! And Lily your music was up to loud." RJ said meanly to all of them exceped Lily.

"Why didn't you yell at her?" Casey asked RJ and pointing at Lily.

"Don't question me you're in eoungh trouble as it is." Replied RJ with his hands behind his back and glaring at Casey.

_**To be contiued. Please review. And also tell what do you think my avatar should be in a review.**_


	16. Chapter 16 The begining of the wedding

**_A/N: I know it's kinda short._****_  
><em>**  
>A few days later it was the wedding day for Cam and Lily, but a couple of days prior Cam made Theo their best man but Theo didn't like that idea so he would do anything in his power to either stop the wedding or mess it up.<p>

Theo surprisingly behaved himself during the rehearsals.

But now it was the real thing RJ was handing Lily off to Cam but as they were walking down the aisles Theo pulled out a pea shooter (I know that was kinda random) but Cam grabbed the pea shooter out of Theo's hand, Theo got red in the face and jumped on Cams' back "I will destroy you!" Theo screamed as he was pulling Cam's hair.

Cam groaned in pain but then he quickly flipped Theo off of himself "darn it!" Theo said as he hit the floor but he quickly got back up and walked back to his spot.

**_Please review._**


End file.
